The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain
The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (alternatively known as''' The Swan Princess 2: The Secret of the Castle''' in European countries) is an 1997 American animated musical-fantasy film and the direct-to-video sequel to the animated film The Swan Princess. Directed by Richard Rich (who also directed the original), the film follows Derek and Odette's one-year anniversary of their wedding being disrupted by the actions of the wizard Clavius, who wants to regain the Forbidden Arts and destroy their happiness. The film had a limited theatrical release on July 18, 1997. The film was followed by one more direct-to-video sequel: The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998). Plot It was been one year since the events of The Swan Princess, but Derek and Odette's anniversary is interrupted by the vandalism of Knuckles, minion of the evil sorcerer Clavius. Clavius was the partner of Rothbart, villain of the previous film; the pair conquered the Forbidden Arts together until Rothbart drove Clavius underground after betraying their partnership. Clavius now wants to claim the magical orb of the Forbidden Arts that is located somewhere in Swan Lake castle, which has become the new home of Derek and Odette. Clovis has Knuckles perform acts of vandalism in the kingdom that keep Derek busy and make him neglect both Odette and Uberta. On Uberta's birthday, she is abducted by Clavius, who wants to use her as leverage. When Derek sets out to rescue his mother, Clavius sneaks into Swan Lake castle where he locks Odette in a tower and then goes after the orb himself. Bridget, who was once Rothbart's accomplice but has joined the side of good, recognizes Clavius and knows that he is after the Forbidden Arts. She takes Speed, Puffin and Jean-Bob into the catacombs under the castle where they find the orb first. After claiming the orb, they race back upstairs and free Odette. Odette knows now that Derek is heading into a trap, but Puffin cannot fly because his tail has been injured by Knuckles, so she convinces Bridget to use the orb to change her into a swan. Once transformed, Odette flies off to warn Derek. Clavius stumbles upon the remaining group and a chase ensues throughout the castle. Clavius eventually obtains the orb, and locks Bridget and the animals in the watery dungeon, although they later escape. Elsewhere, Odette reaches Derek in time to save him from a pit of quicksand. Racing back to the castle, they see Clavius escaping in his hot-air balloon, from which Speed, Puffin and Jean-Bob are secretly clinging to in the hopes of being able to regain the orb. Derek and Odette follow the balloon to Clavius' volcano lair. Knuckles tries to stop them, and after a fight, Knuckles falls into the lava pool beneath the volcano. Clavius celebrates his regaining the Forbidden Arts again, but Derek arrives and the animals free Uberta from her prison. During the fight, Jean-Bob jumps on Clavius' head to stop him from delivering a killing blow to Derek, and Jean-Bob is killed when he is thrown off. Derek gets his hands on the orb, and the group rushes to escape in Clavius' balloon. Clavius tries to stop them, and during the struggle the orb is dropped, which causes a massive explosion and volcanic eruption which kills Clavius while the others escape. Later, everyone is at Swan Lake, waiting for the moon to rise on Odette, who is waiting on the surface with Jean-Bob on her wing. When the moonlight touches Odette, she is transformed back to her human form and Jean-Bob is revived. The gang celebrate their victory and Uberta's fiftieth birthday. The next day, a royal guest arrives at the castle, but Derek asks Rogers to take care of it, as he wishes to spend the day with Odette. The two kiss, enjoying their time together alone at last. Cast * Michelle Nicastro as Princess Odette * Douglas Sills as Prince Derek * Jake Williamson as Clavius (sung by Michael Lanning) * Christy Landers as Queen Uberta * Donald Sage MacKay as Jean-Bob * Doug Stone as Speed * Steve Vinovich as Puffin * Joseph Medrano as Lord Rogers * James Arrington as Chamberlain * Joey Camen as Knuckles * Owen Miller as Bromley * Rosie Mann as Bridget Songs * The Magic of Love (performed by Michelle Nicastro) * That's What You Do For a Friend (performed by Michelle Nicastro, Donald Sage MacKay, Doug Stone and Steve Vinovich) * You've Gotta Love It (performed by Michael Lanning) * Far Longer Than Forever (Michelle Nicastro and Kenneth Cope) * No Fear Rap (performed by Michelle Nicastro, Jake Williamson, Doug Stone, Donald Sage MacKay, Joey Camen, Douglas Sills, Christy Landers, Steve Vinovich, Joseph Medrano and James Arrington) * Happy Birthday to You (performed by Christy Landers) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain/International. Category:1997 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Jared F. Brown Category:Films produced by Richard Rich Category:Films directed by Richard Rich Category:Film scores by Lex de Azevedo Category:American sequel films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Nest Family Entertainment films Category:Rich Animation Studios films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Half-Disney Television Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films